Coming Home Robin and Regina Roleplay
by BitterSweetChey
Summary: Robin and Regina are reunited once again.


**This isn't your typical fanfiction but instead a collection of Roleplays done between two people writing out their OTP together. Things will be AU since it is roleplay. Hope you enough.**

* * *

 **Regina:**

The days had seemingly felt like years and weeks felt like centuries. Regina had been busy trying to convince Cruella, Malificent and Ursula that she was still as dark as ever-all in an attempt to save Rumple from turning Emma's heart back and in bigger attempt to find out who the author was so she could have him write her a happy ending. A happy ending with Robin. How she missed him. His smile, his deep, soulful eyes and even his voice, his accent that she so loved. Their being apart had meant that she had to go on without him, find a way to move on and let him be happy with his son and wife. But ever since he crossed the town line all those months ago, Regina had felt empty. Not an empty like she had before she'd even cast the curse. This was a different kind of empty. Her other half was missing and with each day that passed she felt another tiny piece of her slip away.

But nothing in Storybrooke ever stayed the same for very long. Just when Regina was loosing the last few strands of hope she had of finding the author and getting her happy ending, Emma announced her trip to New York to find Lily. And so fate had opened the door for her. Of course she'd gone along for more than one reason-someone had to look after Emma and make sure her tendency to act on impulse didn't get the better of her. Truth be told, the main reason that Regina was going to New York was to a las, after months of being apart, find Robin and Rowland and bring them home to Storybrooke, to her.

Luckily the drive hadn't been far; though Emma and her shenanigans had Regina turning quickly impatient and having to bite her tongue on more than one occasion. Her entire being was aching to find her true love and embrace him. To tell him he could finally come home. The blonde 'savior' had almost shot Malificent's daughter-something /Regina/ had talked her out of. Regina. Such a change she'd made. At one point in time, if someone was threatening to kill, Regina would've been the first in line encouraging the event; and here she was, turning over a new leaf and talking sense into the impulsive Charming offspring.

Finally. /Finally/ they tracked down Robin and Marian's apartment and without hesitation, Regina almost shoved Emma out of the way as her fist rapped on the door eagerly. A confused Robin had pulled the door open and before he could barely mutter her name, the Queen wrapped her arms around his neck in the warmest of loving embraces. "Robin..." she whispered, as if this were a dream, and if it was, let her never awaken.

 **Robin:**

It felt so real, he desperately wanted it to be real but it was just another dream, another reminder that his time with Regina had come to an end. Each night as Robin drifted off to sleep he found himself with Regina, with the love of his life once again. He never wanted to wake up; he did not want to face what has become his reality, a world without Regina.

Shortly after leaving Storybrooke, Robin promised he would not stop until he made his way back to Regina but that was selfish of him. Regina deserved a man of honor, a man who would not turn his back on his family and by holding out on a hope that things would somehow work out was wrong for both Regina and Marian. Regina and Robin both knew the moment they said their goodbyes that Robin in turn would have to become the husband and father he once was, Regina was strong enough to let him go and now Robin needed to let her go no matter how hard it would be. Marian had reminded him why he has left Regina and Storybrooke behind, he had a duty to his family and by holding onto Regina he was failing his family.

The whistle from the tea pot filling the small empty apartment drew Robin back to the real world. Marian had taken Roland to the store to pick up the last essential items for dinner leaving Robin to his thoughts. Things were easier when his wife and child were there to keep his mind off what he wanted the most, it was when he saw Marian and Roland interact that it made it worth the sacrifice. Roland is the most important person in Robin's life; he would give up his own life if it meant his turn would be safe and happy. In a way he did give up his life, he gave up Regina, so Roland would grow up having his mother in his life. When they weren't around or he wasn't working he was left with his own thoughts which slowly ate away at him. Each morning he would wake up and force an empty smile, play the happy devoted husband and father and it was starting to get easier. It was when he and Marian had made love for the first time since they've been together that he realized that his was his life now, he would never again hold Regina in his arms and the pain of that realization hurt more than the loss of his first love Marian when he thought she was dead.

Marian was meant to be his soul mate, she was his one true love or at least that's what always thought until Regina came into his life and made him question everything. He promised his heart to Marian and when she died he never thought he would love anyone else again let alone find a woman he would come to love more than anything in this world. Regina had his heart from the moment he laid eyes on her; he belonged to her long before he knew it himself. Roland has even grown to love her, which made it that much more difficult to live this lie. The eager knocking on the door tore Robin from his thoughts; he set the tea pot down not remembering how he made his way into the kitchen. "Coming," he called trying to pull himself together but the fact was he was miserable without Regina.

It had to be another dream, this couldn't be real. Robin's eyes fall shut as Regina threw her arms around him; Robin hesitantly wrapped his arms around her wishing his mind would just leave him in peace. His knees going weak as she whispered his name, his arms tightened around her as though she would disappear as she always did every time he opened his eyes. It was then he took in another familiar scent, Emma Swan. Quickly untangling himself from Regina's embrace, "W-what are you doing here?" was all he could manage to say. Robin was torn between what he had always wanted and what the morally right thing to do was.

 **Regina:**

No words could do justice the emotion she was feeling at this moment. His arms wrapped around her, his scent fresh on her nose. Hearing him say her name. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She could do nothing but stand still, blanketed by his warmth and hope that time would stand still and let them have their happiness. Even as he released his grip, only mildly, Regina felt herself sadden slightly. Unwilling to fully break the physical contact with him, she held his arms, sliding her hands up his neck and to either side of his face. Happy tears made her eyes glassy as she felt her smile grow so big, she swore it touched each of her ears.

"What are you doing here..?" he'd asked. His voice ringing softly in her ears and she could feel the brush of his warm breath on her cheek. The Queen had to bring herself back to reality for a moment and as she did so, she inhaled softly, the smile remaining on her face as she explained. "I came with Emma, she had a mission," the brunette began explaining. Her eyes glued to his, she continued, revealing the best part of her reason to visit New York, "But most of all, I came to bring you and Roland home. You can come back, Robin. All of you." she said, her brows lifting upward and knitting together happily as she leaned forward and unable to stop herself, softly brushed her lips over his. Such a simple gesture. Yet it was filled with so much emotion. So many words she could never truly say.

As their lips parted, his the flavor of his kiss lingered for a moment, leaving her only to want more. Her eyes frantically searched his for a reaction to her news, a part of her ecstatic that they had finally found a way for him to return and another part of her terrified he might not want to. Regina and Robin had been separated so many times and in so many ways that the worst fears in her were acting up, twisting themselves into her mind, wondering what new hell would slash through their happiness this time.

Looking around the tattered hallway, still disgusted by the condition of the place, Regina cleared her throat, taking Robin's hands in hers and easily lacing their fingers together- and she glanced to Emma and then back to Robin. "Perhaps we should take this conversation inside, yes? And I can explain things further." Emma nodded at the suggestion and Regina looked to Robin, still unable to believe they were here together and come hell or high water, Regina was determined they would leave together as well.

 **Robin:**

There was no describing what Robin was feeling in that moment, emotions washed over him until he could hardly breathe. Her gentle touch awoke something in him he hadn't felt in months, she was slowly bringing him back to life with every small gesture. Robin had never seen anything more beautiful, the moment a smile graced those lush lips it was over, and he no longer had control over himself. Robin was a slave to his love for Regina.

Allowing her words to sink in before bringing himself to respond, what was he supposed to say? Marian had grown to love it here and now he would take that away from her but if she cared for him in any way she could understand by supporting his decision to go back to Storybrooke, go back to Regina. A soft groan rumbled in his chest as their lips met so briefly, she took control over his senses, she was all he could hear, touch, taste and smell, nothing else mattered in this moment besides them. A natural smile tugged at the corner of his lips as she pulled away, giving her conformation that he wanted this too, that he was ready to go home, with her.

Dropping his gaze down to their hands as they intermingled, it amazed him how easy flowing was between them, as though no time has passed at all. These past months Robin struggled to rekindle the spark he once had with Marian now he understood better than ever that he could never rekindle that spark because his heart will forever always belong to Regina. "I can't believe you're here…I" he was at a loss for words; there were so many unanswered questions. As they entered what had become Robin's new home he was forced to face the facts, he was with Marian now, he had a life with Marian and Roland now despite what he truly wanted.

"Regina…I" swallowing the growing lump of emotion building up in his throat, "I don't know if I can just leave…" He knew his words would hurt Regina and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do but Regina was the one person he could always be honest with. It killed him to admit that he made the choice to be with his family and he had to stand by that choice now. "What am I supposed to tell Marian? Roland? They've made a home here now and Roland has been through so much already…"

 **Regina:**

Regina thought of Roland. How small and innocent and helpless he was in all of this. He'd been so brave through it all, adapting and coping so well-it wasn't fair to keep changing things for him, confusing him. The Queen loved that little boy like he was her own. And the last thing she wanted to do was to upset or to hurt him. A las, she knew the best thing /was/ indeed to get them back to Storybrooke. Of course, she hadn't yet told Robin that Marian was never...Marian. It was Zelena impersonating her. She didn't want to overwhelm him and she knew that for Robin, it would be as though he was losing Marian all over again. The subject had to be treaded carefully upon but dealt with promptly.

As they finally stepped inside the small apartment, Regina's eyes shot over to Emma who was giving her an encouraging yet impatient nod, as if to say 'go on and tell him.' Regina had no problems exposing her sister for the witch she was but it was Robin she was worried about. The news would hit him hard and the thought of hurting him was breaking her heart. "Robin.." she began, fiddling her fingers tightly together, mostly out of nerves. "There's something you should know. When Hook and Emma came back through the portal and brought Marian with them.." she said, her voice trailing off as his eyes met hers. "It was..it was never really Marian. It was Zelena." she finished. The disbelief and shock immediately shining in his eyes. "Marian died years ago, Robin. My wicked witch of a sister somehow found a way to impersonate her and has been this entire time. I'm so sorry." she finished, sincerely meaning every word of her apology.

Regina knew what it was like when you loose a love. And Robin had to loose Marian not once but twice. The brunette placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, silence thick within the space of the apartment. Before any of them had time to speak again, the squeaking of the old door, interrupted the moment as 'Marian' walked in, holding a paper bag full of groceries. "You..." Regina said, taking her hand from Robin's shoulder and shifting her body so that she was facing the female, her eyes narrowed and that evil glare eager to escape.

 **Robin:**

Glancing between Regina and Emma, Robin knew there was something bigger going on but he never expected what Regina was going to say. How could it be possible? Could it be possible that Regina has been grasping at straws to get Robin back? Robin didn't know what to believe, he trusted Regina but this would mean Roland losing his mother all over again. Roland was so young and had been through so much already, Robin wanted nothing more to protect him and now there was a chance that all this time some his mother was some other woman.

Shaking his head slowly in disbelief, shrugging Reginas hand off his shoulder as his world began collapsing around him. That moment Marian and Roland had arrived home from the store, he could see the hatred in Reginas eyes. Roland leaped out for Regina calling out her name hugging her tightly, leaving Marian to stand alone with a look of utter confusionon her delicate features. Robin stood there glancing between the love of his life and his wife, his son mimicking his fathers movements not understand himself what was going on.

"What is she doing here?" Marian hissed trying to keep her tone pleasant for Rolands sake.

"Emma do you mind taking Roland downstairs to get some ice cream?" Robin asked pulling out his wallet from his back pocket, giving the Blonde a twenty dollar bill. "Can Regina come with?" Roland asked glancing up at his father as he took Emmas hand. Robin shook his head forcing a small smile, "No, mommy and daddy need to have a talk with Regina okay?" Giving Emma the okay nod to take Roland, he turned his attention back to Regina and Marian.

"I-" sighing softly in defeat, "I'm sorry Regina but Marian is Rolands mother... you have to understand..." He didn't know what to say. He wanted to belive Regina but what if she was wrong?

 **Regina:**

It would've been surprising had he believed what she'd said or acted any differently. This was exactly how Regina knew this moment would go. And why wouldn't it? What she was saying was cruel and to anyone who didn't know the entire story, well it was downright heartless. Tears threatened to fall when Robin spoke. He was a man of honor- he always had been. That was one thing Regina made herself aware of from the start. He didn't have to go any further. She knew what he was saying. The three of them, Roland, Robin and Marian had made a new life for themselves, they'd become a family again and Robin had chosen to stay by the side of his wife. Regina would've understood and backed out gracefully, allowing him to have his happiness if it weren't for one tiny detail.

Zelena. He wasn't with his /wife/ he was with an imposter. Her sister no less. "Robin, it's not Marian. It's Zelena and she's fooling you with the power she keeps in that little green bottle hanging around her neck." Regina's slender finger pointed at the object while Marian's face remained calm and indifferent-as if none of this were a surprise to her. "Robin, don't listen to her. I don't know what she's talking about." Marian said, moving to stand just behind her husband. Regina's knuckles were snowy white from the clenched fists she was making, using every bit of strength she had not to kill the bitch then and there.

Before either, Regina or Robin could respond, Marian spoke again, this time..a rather British accent to her tone. "Actually.." she began, but trailed off as a line of green smoke escaped the bottle around her neck and surrounded her; When the smoke faded, the image of Marian was gone and Zelena stood before them. Regina had flames nearly shooting from her eyes as she glanced at Robin who's face was a mixture of pain and anger. "Do believe her. Seems my sister has gotten something right for once." she gloated, laughing a bit. "Ahh, I'm so glad I don't have to parade around as that goody goody Marian any longer."

Regina couldn't bring herself to say 'I told you so'. Instead she simply took Robin's hand in hers and gave it light squeeze, letting him know she was there for comfort. "I'm so sorry.." she whispered.

 **Robin:**

Within a matter of minutes everything Robin once believed to be true was a lie. Stumbling back away from Regina and Marian as Zelena showed her true face, gripping the edge of the table to steady himself. Reginas grasp keeping him from falling completely apart, what was he going to tell Roland? How was he going to explain that his mother was gone forever again?

Disgusted with himself, he should have known that she wasn't Marian. He knew there was something different about her but he convinced himself it was the fact that he had let her go all those years ago. He made love to her thinking she was his wife, the mother of his son, how could he have been so gullible. "How could you do this? To Roland?" His voice thick with venom, Zelena had not only hurt Regina but hurt his son as well in the process.

It was Robin who owed Regina an apology, she had been so understanding about everything and he doubted her. While she suffered in Storybrooke, he played house with her sister, how would she ever forgive him. How was he going to forgive himself for allowing this witch to fool him and hurt the ones he loved. He didn't want to hear what Zelena had to say, he needed to get Roland and Regina away from her as far as possible.

"Don't worry, I'm not done yet sister," Zelena announced as Robin collected the little of what he and Roland had, "This was just the beginning."

"Regina," Robin placed a hand on the small of her back, "Let's go."

 **Regina:**

"Robin, we can't just let her get away.." she said, Regina looking over her shoulder, ready to put an end to her sister the way she should have the first time around. Her hands were curled and ready to summon the most vile magic she could-it wasn't until she felt Robin's hand on her back that she remembered to take a step back and breathe. She wasn't that person anymore. "Yes. Let's go get Roland and Emma and go home." she repeated, part of her still aching to end her bitch of a sister. Once they'd stepped into the hallway and Robin and Regina were finally /alone/ she stopped him for a moment and her brows knitted together somewhat, a curious loving look, sparkling In her milky brown hues. "Does this mean that we can finally be?" she asked, longing for their love pleading in her features.

Her hands cupped either side of his face and she stroked it gently with the pads of her thumbs. "I'm so sorry about Marian. I just felt you deserved to know." she said, a slight sigh mocking her words. And she thought of Roland and how he would once again have to learn that his mother was gone. Regina's heart broke for them both; But she would bet there, to comfort them, support them and take care of them, as long as the pair of them would have her.

Her head slowly leaned so that it rested against his. Neither of them saying anything for a moment or two. Their love was wound around them, rebonding them in a way. Her lips grew near to his, she could almost feel them. The sound of her heartbeat echoed inside her, so loud she was sure it could be heard from realms away. Finally, she allowed her lips to meet his, in a simple, but passionate kiss. Slow and loving, a welcome home sort of kiss. The world, just for a moment seemed to fade as she found herself lost in all that he was.

 **Robin:**

Robin couldn't get away from Zelena fast enough, his mind clouded with scenarios of him telling his son that his mother was gone once again. His blood boiled with the idea of putting his son through so much pain and confusion. It wasn't until Regina had stopped Robin in the hallway that he realized that everything would be okay. As long as he had Regina by his side he could get through anything.

Leaning into her gentle touch, "Don't apologize, I should be the one asking for your forgiveness. I should have known she wasn't Marian, I should have believed you the moment you said she was Zelena." Seeing Regina struggle with this pain caused an unimaginable ache deep within. He wanted to take it all away, to make her happy ending finally come true.

Letting out a sigh of exhaustion as she closed the space between them. For months he faked his happiness, forcing himself to be the man he was suppose to be and now he could finally be himself. There they were, together again, the world around them melting away as their lips connected in a passion filled kiss. Robin dropped what he had in hand, pressing Regina flat against the hallway, his body molding perfectly with hers as he deepened the kiss. He waited months to taste her lips again, Robin needed her like he needed air. His hands glided along the natural curves of her body, his desire controlling his every move, just before he could go any further someone cleared their throat reminding Robin that this not that place nor time to reunite with his love.

"Hey guys," Emma and Roland were waiting at the top of the stairs, "Kid present." Robin took a deep breath trying to recollect his thoughts as he and Regina separated.

"Right..." flashing Emma an apologetic look as he kneeled down to speak to his son, "Hey buddy I've gone some good news. We're going back to Storybrooke with Regina... but mom has to stay here for a while okay?" Robin couldn't bring himself to tell Roland that the woman they've lived with for the past six months was an imposter. Luckily Roland missed Regina and Storybrooke just as much as Robin that he didn't have any objections which give Robin a little more time to come up with a way to tell his son the truth.

 **Regina:**

His apology though honest and sincere was unnecessary. She couldn't have very well just expected him to laugh about it and act like it was all alright. Marian was his first real love and so that part of Robin that thought it was her-well, Regina simply couldn't blame him. None the less, they were here together now, going home together. They would indeed /finally/ get their happy ending. As a lustful passion took over, Regina found herself pinned flat against the wall, her tongue prodding his, tasting the deep recesses of his mouth, one of her hands tangled in his hair and the other roaming the upper half of his body. She couldn't breath and yet he gave her air. When everything was dark, he showed her the light.

His hands on her body nearly had her collapsing on the floor. How long she'd waited for this moment. Not just to be with him again but to be with him knowing that no one was torn or feeling obligated to do the 'right' thing. This moment when they could just be them, who they were -together. A soft moan fell into his mouth as they kissed and Regina had been completely consumed until the sudden clearing of a throat interrupted them. Half smiling, half trying to fill her lungs with the oxygen they craved, Regina used the pad of her thumb to wipe away her now smeared lipstick.

She shot Emma somewhat thankful look and then lowered herself to Roland's level, extending her arms to the child. She'd missed him so much. "Hey you. Get over here!" she beamed, scooping him into her arms. After kissing his cheek, Regina listened as Robin explained most of what was going on to his son. Roland looked a tad confused on why his 'mom' had to stay behind but he didn't object. The Queen was sure that when the time was right, Robin and herself would explain everything to Roland in the most comforting way possible.

Emma had been quiet for the majority of the time but she was feeling a bit impatient herself. "Alright.." she said, no so subtly interrupting the moment. "Everybody ready to go home?" she asked, cocking a brow as she rounded the corner. Regina looked from Roland to Robin and smiled softly, "Come on, my loves. Let's go home."

 **Robin:**

Every moment since Robin crossed the town line had been one giant blur. He couldn't fathom what was happening; Roland and he were going home finally with Regina. It warmed Robin's heart to see Regina and Roland interact. Regina had never once treated Roland different, somewhere along the road she began to see him as her own which gave Robin comfort in knowing that the real Marian would approve. Roland may not have his mother in his life from here on out but he would have a woman who would love him as though she were his won and that was more than Robin could ever ask for.

When they returned to Storybrooke Robin had to explain to Roland what had happened to his mother but he panic he had was now gone. With Regina by his side, being a part of explaining what had happened made it easier to digest. From this moment on Robin was no longer alone, he had Regina to support him and challenge him when necessary. The once Evil Queen had now become Robin's own personal Savior.

Scooping Roland up in his arms Robin wrapped his free arm around Regina's slender frame repeating her words with a genuine smile, "Let's go home."


End file.
